He didn't have time
by maramarie
Summary: Song fic. Blaise leaves Draco to raise their baby, so Draco picks himself up and makes a life for his little girl, then one day a flat tire changes everythig...


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Harry potter world it all belongs to their original owner, I also don't own 'she didn't have time' it is sung by Teri Clark. I also don't own Calvin and Kline, any of his stocks or any of his underwear, lol**

**Paring Harry and Draco also Harry does not enter until the end**

H**e said goodbye from the edge of the porch  
Like she'd been some casual friend  
He said "your better off without me" **

**like her momma had said about him  
He started the car pulled out of the drive**

**didn't waste anytime looking back  
She watched him go thinking even a stranger**

**would show more compassion than that  
**

Draco stood on the front porch cradling his one month old daughter in is arms. He watched as Blaise loaded his car, not talking, stony faced.

When the car was fully loaded with his things Blaise turned to Draco " You're better off with out me, I am not what you need." He said then got in the car, started it and pulled out of the drive and did not even look back.

Draco watched him go reflecting on how his mother had said the same thing a bout him when he had told her that they where a pair, and that a stranger would have been more compassionate.

**She could've cried but she didn't have time  
She had a baby to feed a pink blanket to find, to rock their little one to sleep  
She could've laid in bed for hours giving misery the power  
But she didn't have time  
**

He sighed looking down at the infant in his arms. "Well it is just you and me" he said determined not to give in to the tears, he didn't have time for that. He had to find Anna's pink blanket and get her fed, so with his head held high he turned and moved back into the house. He moved into the nursery and sat to rock his baby when the floo activated and his mother stepped into the room. "Hello mother."

"Is it true? Did he leave?" Narcissa asked moving to him

"Yes mother he did, not even two minutes ago.." Draco sighed "Came over to gloat?" He asked

"No I came over to persuaded you to come home" Narcissa sat down beside him.

Draco scowled "No, I made a promise to myself. I am not going to ask Father for anything. I will not grovel back to him. We will be fine."

"Draco, you have never worked a day in your life, and Lucius froze your bank account until you decided to come home and apologies."

"No!" Draco said firmly "I don't need his help."

"Fine!" Narcissa stood and moved to the fire place " I will come back in a couple of days to visit. You are still my son, and Anna is my granddaughter." She left quickly.

**She got a sitter and she got a job cause she had a promise to keep  
Her day was a factory and evening survival and night was exhaustion and sleep Sometimes she felt life was passing her bye and watching was all she could do  
Her friends said you gotta get outta the house and maybe you'll meet someone new **

So it had been, five years ago Blaise had walked out and now here I am. Draco thought as he moved out of the bedroom.

"Come on Anna your sitter will be here soon…" Draco called

"Coming Daddy" Anna called coming out of her room all dressed and ready for the day as her sitter, Pansy came through the back door.

"Sorry I am late." She sighed

"You're ok I will be on time." Draco smiled kissing his daughter on the cheek "I will see you tonight, love."

"Bye daddy" Anna smiled as she dug into her breakfast while Draco ducked out.

By the time Draco got home from the Calvin and Kline factory it was close to bed time for Anna. "Hey Pansy." He sighed

"Long day?" She asked softly

"Very, I never new men's underpants could be so complicated" he chuckled

Pansy laughed softly "Anna was a perfect angle today.." she smiled " She is getting ready for bed"

"Thank you."

"My pleasure, I will see you tomorrow, you know you really should get out again." She said softly just before she left

**She could've tried but she didn't have time  
She had a five year old to feel she had ballet class piano lessons and tball little league  
She could've laid awake for hours giving lonely nights the power  
But she didn't have time  
**

"Hey daddy" Anna smiled as she crawled into bed,as Draco entered the room.

""Hey baby" Draco smiled as he moved into the bedroom and sat on the bed. "I am sorry I missed your piano lesson today."

"It is ok Daddy, I have ballet tomorrow.."

"I will be there." Draco kissed her "Night babe" He turned down the lights and moved to his bedroom. I don't have time to go out he thought as he changed for bed and all but collapsed into it and before he knew it he was out cold.

**  
No time, where would she find the time to trust a man again  
No time, for that flat tire, a crowded parking lot and then,  
No time, but yes have coffee with the man that got her tire fixed  
She was thinking gosh he's handsome  
When he asked  
Do you have kids?  
**

A few days later Draco was driving to the market thinking about what Pansy had said. When could I find the time? Anna is all my time right now after work. He sighed softly as he pulled into the parking space. I can't do it I can't put myself or Anna in that danger again. He got out and moved into the store to get the groceries that he needed.

About an hour later Draco moved back to the car and loaded the trunk only to discovery that he had a flat tire "Oh no now what?" he sighed. Slowly he got the spare and the tools out of the car along with the manual. He was trying to read the instructions and understand how to change the tire but it made no sense.

"Do you need some help?" A husky voice asked from his left.

Draco jumped and squealed "Oh my word" he breathed "Harry?"

"Why Draco" Harry smiled "Here let me help." He smiled and as he set to work Draco watched fascinated

"How do you know how to do this?" he asked

"My car goes through a lot of tires" Harry laughed softly.

After Harry had changed the tire and put everything back into the trunk he smiled. "Would you like to go get some coffee?"

Draco hesitated he needed to get back home.. "Yes I would" He decided after a moment.

"Great" Harry smiled as they walked over to the coffee shop just a few steps away.

They sat and sipped their coffee talking about every thing and any thing that came to their minds.

Draco was watching Harry with a smile Gods he has gotten so good looking he thought as Harry asked him

"So do you have kids?"

****

She could've lied but she didn't have time all

**she said was she's five he said i saw the car seat i love kids  
Does she have your eyes  
And they sat and talked for hours giving destiny its power  
She could've been afraid to fall in love that night  
But she didn't have time  
**

Draco just sighed he knew right then it was over, no one in their right mind would want a man burdened with a child but he did not have the time to lie and he would never do that "She's five" He said hesitantly.

Harry smiled "I love kids. Does she have your eyes? Does she look like you?"

Draco smiled as he began to talk about his Anna and as he pulled a photo out of his wallet to show Harry he was thankful that he took the time for coffee.

****

She could've been afraid to fall in love that night  
But she didn't have time

I hope you enjoy please review


End file.
